familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961)
James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) aka Jack Norton b. November 18, 1892, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. January 02, 1961, 2600 Hudson Boulevard, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Military Service Number: 4108718 World War I Veteran Jewelry Salesman, Security Guard, Elevator Operator Birth Date of Birth: Friday, November 18, 1892 Place of Birth: Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Father: Patrick Norton (1858-1905) County Galway, Ireland Mother: Sarah Jane Carr (c1866-1950) County Cork, Ireland Source: Birth Certificate, 1892 Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 Siblings Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Katherine (Kate) Norton (1894-1942) Sarah Francis Norton (1896) Mary Norton (1898) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1998 Source: Obituary, Sarah Jane Norton, Jersey Journal, January 31, 1950 Baptism: Date of Baptism: Sunday, November 27, 1892 Place of Baptism: Saint Bridget's Church, Jersey City, NJ Officiator: E.A. Kelly Sponsors: James Carr, Uncle and Kate Carr, Aunt Sponsors Explained: Katherine (Kitty) Carr (1865-1951) Sister of his mother, Sarah Jane Carr (c1866-1950) James (Jimmy) Carr (c1860-c1945) Brother of his mother, Sarah Jane Carr (c1866-1950) Religion: Roman Catholic Source: Baptismal Certificate, Certified Copy, 1998 Occupation: Clerk, Delaware Lackawanna Railroad (1917) Source: Draft Card, June 05, 1917 Machinist (1917) Source: Military Record, NJ, 1918 Traffic Manager (1922) Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1922-1923 Detective for DLRR, Hoboken, NJ (1930s) Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II, 1998 Marcus Jewelry, Jersey City, NJ (1930s) Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II, 1998 Security Guard at Mutual Chemical, Jersey City, NJ (1944) Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II, 1998 Elevator Operator in Apartment Building (1961) Source: Death Certificate, 1961 Home: 101 Bright Avenue, Jersey City, NJ (1900) Source: Census, NJ, 1900 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-5122, USA (1917) 31 Liberty Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-5122, USA (1917) Note: Germania Avenue must have been changed to Liberty Avenue during the war with Germany Source: Military Record, 1918 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey (1922) Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1922-1923 43 Emery Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey (1961) Source: Jersey Journal, Thursday, January 05, 1961 Source: Death Certificate, 1961 City Directory: Norton Jas traffic mgr r 61 Clendenny av Norton Kath tchr r 61 Clendenny av Norton Sarah (wid Patk) h 61 Clendenny av Norton Thos (May) yardmn h 24 Van Wagenen av Interpretation: Patrick J. Norton (1858-1905) Deceased Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Head of Household, Wife of Patrick James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Son Katherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) Daughter Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Head of Household Mary (May) Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Wife of Thomas Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1922-1923 Description: Hair: Gray Eyes: Brown Weight: 145 pounds in 1918 Height: 66 inches in 1918 Source: Military Record, 1918 Military: Conflict: WWI Service Number: 4108718 Address: 31 Liberty Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Rank: Corporal Occupation: Machinist Transfer: 153 Dep Brigade to discharge Draft Board: #7, Jersey City, NJ Enlistment: September 15, 1918 Order Number: 787 Source: Military Record, 1918 Other WWI Veterans: 42nd (Rainbow) Division James Patrick Langan I (1889-1975) 78th (Lightning) Division Thomas Patrick Norton I (1895-1968) Louis Julius Freudenberg (1894-1918) Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1999 Membership: Albert Quinn Post American Legion Source: Jersey Journal, Thursday, January 5th, 1961 Marriage: Spouse: Helen Maher (1895-1974) Source: Obituary in Jersey Journal, 1961 Death: Name: James J. Norton Date of Death: Monday, January 02, 1961 Place of Death: Jersey City, NJ Residence at Death: 43 Emory Street, Jersey City, NJ Note: Social Security Death Index shows no record of Norton (1892-1961) Source: Obituary, Jersey Journal, 1961 Age at Death: 65 Years Cause of Death: Arterisclerotic Heart Disease (ASHD) Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1961 Obituary: NORTON - Suddenly on Monday, January 2, 1961, James J. Norton, of 43 Emory Street; beloved husband of Helen Maher Norton; loving brother of Thomas and the late Katherine Langan. Relatives and friends, also Albert Quinn Post American Legion, are invited to attend funeral on Saturday, January 7th, at 8 a.m. from the Funeral Home of RICHMOND F. ROUTH 206 Old Bergen Road. Solemn mass of requiem at St. Patrick's Church at 9 a.m. Interment Holy Name Cemetery. NORTON, SUMMONS - James. Officers and members of Albert L. Quinn Post No. 52 American Legion, will meet at Richmond F. Routh Funeral Home, 206 Old Bergen Road, on Thursday, January 5th at 8 p.m. to pay our last respect to our departed comrade James Norton. FRANK B. RICCARDI, Commander; JOSEPH WEBER, Adj. Source: Jersey Journal, Thursday, January 05, 1961 Burial: Date of Burial: Saturday, January 07, 1961 Place of Burial: Block: G Section: H Grave: 16, Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, NJ Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1961 Note: On July 25, 1920 James J. Norton and Katherine Norton were the sponsors at Thomas Patrick Norton II's baptism at St. John's Church in Jersey City. He was also the witness for the wedding of Thomas Patrick Norton I to Mary Margaret Burke on September 27, 1919 Source: Baptismal Certificate of Thomas Patrick Norton II, 1920 Source: Marriage Certificate for Thomas Norton, 1919 James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) by Kathryn Ann Langan (1937- ): I remember Helen Maher her nickname was "Eenie". He husband was my favorite uncle, James Joseph Norton. He came to our wedding. He never seemed to have a job. I think he worked in a jewelry store at one point. He always smoked cigars. He may have held odd jobs, but he had a disability income from the War. He may have had frosbite on his toes while in the Army. He lived with Sara Jane Carr on Clendenny Avenue in one of the two houses she owned there. The picture you have of Sara Carr and Mary Margaret Burke on the beach has a picture of Helen Maher's sister Nora in it. You thought it was my mother but its not her. Source: Kathryn Ann Langan (1937- ), Oral Testimony, 1999 James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) by James Patrick Langan II (1931- ): He owned a jewelry store in Jersey City and lost it during the depression, after that he worked a series of odd jobs and was a security guard. I never remember him really working, just taking odd jobs for short periods. When Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) told James Patrick Langan II (1931- ) that James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) worked as an elevator operator when he died, James said sarcastically "He worked?". Note: Marcus Jewelry? Source: James Patrick Langan II (1931- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) by James Joseph Norton II: He was the drunk. Nanna (Sarah Carr) died and her estate of $9,000 and was left to Thomas Patrick Norton I and James Joseph Norton I. There was a fight with the Langans over the estate and one third of the money ended up with the lawyers. 1/3 of the money was supposed to go to Katherine Norton who married James Langan. She was the third child of Sarah Carr, but Katherine had died in 1942. The Langans felt that they were still entitled to her share of the money. Source: James Joseph Norton II (1929- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) by James Joseph Norton II: He was a watchmaker and he drank too much. He never worked after that except for the job your father got him at the chemical company. He had a gun for the job as a security guard at Mutual Chemical and your father found it in his room and was playing with it. His wife was "severe". She was a strict schoolteacher. Note: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) didn't get him a job at Mutual Chemical. When Tom came back to his job at th chemical company his uncle was already working there. Note: James Joseph Norton II is a schoolteacher know for his discipline Source: James Joseph Norton II (1929- ), Oral Testimony, March 02, 2001 James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) by Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ): James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) smelled of beer, smoked cigars and had a big belly. I would go to the bar with a bucket to fetch him beer. He had a very attractive wife (Helen Maher). Thomas Patrick Norton I got him a job as a detective for the railroad. He was a guard at Mutual Chemical and I found him working there when I got back from the war. Nanna (Sarah Carr) died January 1950. When I was a kid I would visit Sarah Carr's house with my mother (Mary Margaret Burke). One time I went into Jack's room (with someone else) and found his gun and started playing with it. When Mary Margaret Burke walked in she was furious. Sarah Carr yelled at James Joseph when he got home, for keeping a loaded gun out in the open. She may even have slapped him on the head. He also worked at Marcus Jewelry in Jersey City. Marcus would certify the railroad watches. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 Chronology of James Joseph Norton I 1892 Birth James Joseph Norton I in Jersey City, New Jersey on Friday, November 18th 1892 Baptism at St. Bridget's Church, Jersey City, New Jersey on Sunday, November 27th 1894 Birth of Katherine (Kate), his sister, in June (age 2) 1896 Death of Sarah Norton, his sister before June 2nd (age 4) 1898 Death of Mary Norton, his sister, before July 28th (age 6) 1900 Living at 101 Bright Avenue (age 8) 1905 Death of Patrick Norton, his father, on October 9th (age 13) 1914 WWI begins June 18th with assasination (age 22) 1917 US enters WWI in April (age 26) 1917 Working as a clerk at the Lackawanna Railroad in Hoboken 1917 Registration for draft on June 5th 1918 Living at 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1918 Germania Avenue is changed to Liberty Avenue in anti German sentiment 1918 Living at 31 Liberty Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1918 Enlistment in US Army at Camp Dix on September 5th (age 27) 1918 WWI ends (age 26) 1919 Peace Treaty of Versailles signed on June 18th (age 27) 1919 Discharged from Army on March 15th (age 27) 1919 Witness at the wedding of Thomas Patrick Norton I, his brother on September 27th 1920 Sponsor at Thomas Patrick Norton II's baptism at St. John's Church on July 25th 1922 Living at 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1925 (circa) Marriage to Helen Maher (age 27) 1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins Great Depression (age 38) 1941 Pearl Harbor is bombed on December 7th (age 50) 1942 Death of Kate Norton, his sister, on November 10th (age 52) 1945 Germany surrenders in May (age 54) 1945 Working as security guard at Mutual Chemical (age 45) 1950 Death of Sarah Carr, his mother on January 28th (age 50) 1950 North Korean troops invade South Korea on June 25th (age 59) 1961 Working as Elevator Operator in apartment building 1961 Living at 43 Emery Street, Jersey City, NJ 1961 Death of James Joseph Norton on January 7th (age 68) Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961): Sara had three kids, Tom James and Kitty. I met Jim Norton, he came to Riverdale, my mom had TB so we didnt travel much. We went to Jersey City and met him. He was heavy, very sociable. When he died she said "I am a strong woman". Source: Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933- ) October 16, 2002 James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) b. November 18, 1892, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. January 02, 1961, 2600 Hudson Boulevard, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Military Service Number: 4108718 Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton on October 16, 2002 1900 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 106, Sheet 20, Line 51 101 Bright Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Household: Patrick Norton, , head, age 42, b. March 1858, Ireland Sarah Norton, wife, age 33, b. November 1866, Ireland Thomas Norton, son, age 9, b. February 1891, New Jersey James Norton, son, age 7, b. November 1892, New Jersey Kate Norton, daughter, age 5, b. June 1894, New Jersey John Norton, brother, age 38, b. November 1861, Ireland Household Interpreted: Patrick Norton (1858-1905) Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) John Norton (1861-1905) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 1910 US Census, New Jersey: New Jersey, Hudson County, Roll 891, Book 2, Page 150a Enumeration District 192, Sheet 15B?, Line 48-50, 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Enumeration District 192, Sheet 16A?, Line 01-02 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA April 23, 1910 Household: Sarah Norton, head, age 39, immigration 1886 Thomas Norton, son, age 19, railroad clerk James Norton, son, age 17, railroad switchman Catherine Norton, daughter, age 15 James Carr, boarder, age 45, b. Ireland, Immigrated 1881, Bricklayer Hill Matthew, boarder, age 16, b. NJ, Express Driver Household Interpreted: Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) James Carr (1865-?) Brother of Sara Carr???? Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1910 1920 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 225, Sheet 07B, Line 59-61, Image 14/48 31 Liberty Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Sarah Norton, head, age 52, immigration 1886 James Norton, head, age 27, railroad clerk Catherine Norton, daughter, age 24, public school teacher Household Interpreted: Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1920 1930 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 115, Sheet 10B, Line 61-64, Image 20/55 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Sarah Norton, head, age 55 Catherine Norton, daughter, age 30 sic James Norton, head, age 34, m. age 34, jewler Helen Norton, wife, age 30, m. age 30 Household Interpreted: Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Helen (Eenie) Marie Maher (1895-1974) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1930 Patrick J. Norton and Sarah Jane Carr Family Plot: Holy Name Cemetery 823 West Side Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-6599, USA Telephone: 201-433-0342 Grave 16, Section H, Block G, Owner: Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Deceased, Burial Date, Age Sarah Norton, June 02, 1896, age 5 months, child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Mary Norton, July 28, 1898, age 7 months, child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Sarah Norton, February 01, 1950, age 72, born in Ireland James Norton, January 07, 1961, age 65 John Norton, June 08, 1905, age 43, born in Ireland Patrick Norton, October 10, 1905, age 45, born in Ireland Catherine Langan, November 14, 1942, age 42 Helen Norton, May 08, 1974, age 78 yrs Deceased Interpreted Patrick J. Norton (1858-1905) Husband of Sarah Carr Sarah Jane Carr (c1866-1950) Wife of Patrick J. Norton Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) Daughter of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Son of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton Helen Maher (1896-1974) Wife of James Joseph Norton John Norton (1861-1905) Brother of Patrick Norton Sarah Francis Norton (1896) Child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Mary Norton (1898) Child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Source: Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey, 1905-1974 James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) b. November 18, 1892, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. January 02, 1961, 2600 Hudson Boulevard, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Military Service Number: 4108718 World War I Veteran Jewelry Salesman, Security Guard, Elevator Operator James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Jewelry Salesman, Security Guard, Elevator Operator and World War I Veteran (b. November 18, 1892, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. January 02, 1961, 2600 Hudson Boulevard, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA). Military Service Number 4108718. Jack Norton was born in 1892 in Jersey City to Patrick Norton (1858-1905) of County Galway, Ireland and Sarah Jane Carr (c1866-1950) of Hollygrove in Killeroran parish on the County Roscommon/Galway border. He was most likely baptised at Saint Bridget's Parish. He had four other siblings and two lived to adulthood; Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968), Katherine (Kate) Norton (1894-1942), Sarah Francis Norton (1896) and Mary Norton (1898). In the year 1900 he was living at 101 Bright Avenue in Jersey City with his parents, his two siblings and his father's brother, John Norton (1861-1905). On June 06, 1905 his uncle John died of tuberculosis and just four months later on October 09, 1905, his father died of pyonephritic septicemia (blood poisoning). His brother, Thomas, went to work at the Delaware, Lackawana & Western (DL&W) Railroad Company to support the family. In 1910 James was working as a switchman at the same railroad. On September 05, 1918 he enlisted and served in the Army as a Corporal during WWI. He was the best man at his brother's wedding to Mary Burke on September 27, 1919 and in 1920 he was still working at the railroad and was living with his mother and sister at 31 Liberty Avenue in Jersey City. Around the time of the Depression he either worked at, or owned Marcus Jewelry in Jersey City. This was the jewelry store that had the contract for cleaning and repairing the railroad watches that conductors and engineers carried. In 1930 he married Helen (Eenie) Marie Maher (1895-1974) who was a schoolteacher. They were introduced by his brother's wife, who also was a schoolteacher. Helen was petite and James was more heavyset and smoked cigars, he also loved to drink beer. They lived at 61 Clendenny Avenue, in Jersey City in one of the two, two-family houses owned by his mother. After WWII James was working as a security guard at Mutual Chemical. During the period between Mutual Chemical and his death he worked a series of add jobs, never staying long at any single company. His mother died on January 28, 1950. He died in 1961 of a heart attack and was working as an elevator operator and living at 43 Emery Street in Jersey City. He is buried with both his parents and his wife at Holy Name Cemetery in Jersey City. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )